THE FUZZLES HAVE LANDED
by writernebie
Summary: What in the world happens when Raven loses the gem on her head? This is what happens! All the fuzzles in the world break loose! Find out! guest stars included
1. Chappie 1 To do or not to do

Okay guys. This is my first humor story...ever... Do not be rough on me if you think it's stupid...cause well it's supposed to be stupid. It's not supposed to make sense. It has me in it! Well sometimes... I can put you guys in it to. I dunno. You choose. Okays...so...I'm gonna write now and then go...eat...pancakes...

PANCAKES R THE ALMIGHTY THING THAT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER!

Also good for hangovers I hear?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WHAT THIS FREAKY STORY IS ABOUT?

(me) Yes tell us!

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DA EVIL DUDE SLADE GUY STEALS THE GEM ON RAVEN'S HEAD!

HOW DO THE TITANS GET IT BACK?

WHAT HAPPENS TO RAVEN?

WILL THE PANCAKES EVER GET THEIR MUFFINS BACK?

Chappie One: To do, or not to do

It was just one of those cheery days again. The days where the happy music plays as the Titans Tower fills the screen. The sun is all happy-happy looking and the sky is moving. It's just dancing with the music you know. Like all skys do! Didn't you know that?

Raven was watching Tv, Robin was reading something, Cyborg was cookin, and Beastboy was helping. Starfire was with Robin just to let you know.

"Robin, may I ask you of what you are looking at?" she asked him.

Robin stared at her. They sat there like that for a moment.

"No," Robin said simpley then went back to looking at whatever he was holding.

He giggled like a girly girl just then. Starfire bit her lip.

"My curiosity has just killed the cat! Please may I see?" she asked.

"No,"

Starfire paused as Robin glanced at her, then huddled back up in his reading.

"Look Robin! A flying glorb glorb!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Where?" Robin exclaimed.

"Yoink!" Starfire yelled plucking the papers out of his hands.

"No!" Robin yelled.

Starfire stuck out her tounge and looked at the papers.

"Robin...is this Slade?"

"...Yes..."

"What is he holding?"

Meanwhile! (ADD YOUR OWN FANTASTIC MUSIC HERE!)

"I say we have tofu!"

"You always say tofu! Tofu this and tofu that! It's your answer for everything!"

"Tofu is the miracle of life!"

"Tofu is not even real stuff! It's soy and crap like that!"

"TOFU RULES ALL!"

"Tofu is fake meat! I don't eat fake meat!"

Just then Raven screamed and ran in. The scream drew Starfire and Robin's attention and they hurried into the room.

"Titans, did we run out of milk again?" Robin asked suddenly drawing out his bird-a-rang.

"No it's not that! Look!" Raven exclaimed pointing to her head.

All of the Titans gasped and the little pancake on the counter did a dance.

"Your gem! It's gone!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I know! While you all were talking, Slade jumped from the window, called me a fat chick, then stole my gem!"

Just then the doorbell to the tower rang. They eyed it suspiciously and the little pancake on the counter stopped dancing. The doors flew open to reaveal none other than me!

"I have arrived Titans!" I screamed.

"Emma, you're not supposed to be here until chapter two," Beast boy said.

"Oh...right..."

And with that I grabbed the little dancing pancake who was no longer dancing and left.

They all turned back to Raven, and screamed. She stood there looking like Paris Hilton.

"I can't look!" Robin exclaimed, "That fashion is so uncordinated!"

"I can't believe this!" Beast Boy screamed sheilding his eyes.

"That's hott," Cyborg drooled his eyes buldging out of his head.

"Cyborg put your eyes back in your head. Guys, we have to get my gem back or I'll be Paris Hilton forever!" Raven shouted pink lipstick appearing on her mouth.

"I can live with that," Cyborg mumbled.

"We have to help Raven!" Robin yelled, "We're a team! But I'm the leader cause I rock!"

Just then the door burst open and you'll never guess who stood there...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So was that stupid or what? Yeah, I thought so to. Well that's okay. So anybody who wants to guest star in a chappie is totally allowed. More preverted stuff coming up.

-Emma


	2. Chapter 2

So last time on THE FUZZLES HAVE LANDED, which I have no idea what that means, Raven's gem was stolen by Slade! Now they must get it back or Raven will stay like Paris Hilton forever! No offense meant to Paris Hilton lovers... Oh and by the way, if you're going to flame then prepare to be either flamed back or given a hug. Depends on how I feel.

HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?

Oh...okay...I see how it is...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chappie 2- What the muffins?

The titans looked around as a strange music filled the room. Robin's ears perked up and stars grew in his eyes.

"OH MY GOD IT'S TOTALLY PIES- I MEAN SPIES!" he yelled leaping for joy then settled down when he noticed the Titans staring at him bug eyed.

"Okay ya'll we hear there was a breakin" the blond headed one named Clover said.

"Can you tell us whats been stolen?" The red headed one named Sam said stepping forward.

The one named Alex waved shyly at Cyborg. She winked and he winked back as if sharing some kind of secret..? We'll ask the muffins what that is...

MUFFINS WHAT IS THE SECRET?

The muffins replied that there is no secret and it is all in my imagination. Okay then. BACK TO THE STORY.

"Hey! You guys are breaking and entering!" Beast Boy screamed ignoring the fact that Clover was drooling on him because she was staring at Robin who had decided now was a great time to wash the T-Car shirtless in the middle of the room.

"We want to help," Alex said coming over to hug Beast Boy.

" HELP THIS," Beast Boy screamed pushing a button. A giant anvil came out from the sky and magnatized the three spies. They were taken away to the moon and never seen from again. This saddened Cyborg and his special wink.

"I know who can help us!" Cyborg exclaimed suddenly. "Booyah! What an idea!"

He picked up the phone and dialed a quick little number as fast as he could.

"Is Cyborg calling the bride in the mail again? It was not pleasant last time," Starfire whispered to Raven.

Raven was silent for a moment before calling out...

"LETS HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's getting worse," Robin said, "Quick Cyborg, dial faster!"

Cyborg put down the phone and gasped. "She's on her way!" He exclaimed.

The Titans sighed a sighful sigh of relief and waited. The doors burst open and I stepped in!

"Hello Titans, I am here in the right chappie!" I exclaimed giving them the peace sign.

"Yay! Emma quick Raven's gem has been stolen, what do we do?" Robin asked not minding the fact that I was currently drooling over him...

I wiped the drool off of my mouth and stood up. "You have to get the pancake back his muffin!"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, "That makes no sense!"

"Does any of this?" I asked.

"Well...no," Beast Boy said quietly.

"The pancake I stole from you has lost his fiance the muffin. Find the muffin and he'll tell you where Slade is!" I yelled at him then shoved a pie in his face.

"MMM pie!" Cyborg exclaimed and then began eating off Beast Boy's face.

"Why can't the pancake just tell us where Slade is?" Robin asked his shirt back on the T-car vanished.

"Because there would be no story then," I answered resuming my drooling affection for him.

"Well then, let's go get a muffin," Beast Boy said his face licked clean.

They all agreed and set out to find the muffin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WHO WANTS TO GUEST STAR? ANYBODY CAN!

-Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys so I gotta go in order. Don't worry, like, all of you will be guest staring! NO WORRIES PEOPLE DON'T SWEAT! Sweating is good for you! cough I don't know what came over me right then!

Hmm...A lot of people want to guest star with Slade. This could pose as a problem...or could it...tehe...evil ideas I am having, eh?

OKAY TO THE STORY NOW FOOLS!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Titans walked through the grocery store with the pancake in a little shopping cart.

"I wanna lollypop!" the pancake yelled reaching his hands out towards the candy isle.

"No! Bad cake of the pans! Keep your hands inside of the cart for shopping!" Starfire yelled whopping the pancake on the head.

The pancake began to cry and sing sad Mexican songs at the top of it's voice. Beast Boy glared at Starfire and pouted. Just then there was a loud screatching sound as the doors to the grocery store opened wide! A blue car drove in quickly and rammed into the potato stand.

"My potatos!" a local farmer screamed. Then he grabbed onto a potato and ate it.

The Titans stood in awe as the car door opened slowly revealing smoke pouring out from inside. A girl who looked oddly like Terra, except she had blue hair and red streaks on her face for no apparent reason. She smiled when she saw the Titans.

"TITANS! I HAVE ARRIVED!" she screamed.

The Titans looked at her in confusion. The girl cocked her head and laughed at them.

"I'm here to drive you!" she exclaimed pointing to the car. She walked over to Robin ," You can sit in the front seat with me,"

she replied happily.

Starfire, with fire in her eyes, walked over to the girl. "What is your name blue haired girl?" she asked quickly.

"My names Leilanisangel!" the girl exclaimed.

Beast Boy gasped and ran over to her and then wrapped her in a giant bear hug...literally.

"Lelian! It's you! It's really you! I thought the tooth fairy wasn't real and that they just lied to me but it's you!" He exclaimed.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lelian asked pulling Beast Boy off of her.

Beast Boy just stared at her in awe.

"Okay everybody, get in the car," Lelian ordered.

"Yes, mom," the Titans groaned.

The pancake shook his head in confusion. Then he quickly stole a lolly pop and jumped in the car. When the Titans and the pancake and Lelian were all buckeled in, SAFETY FIRST PEOPLE SAVE A LIFE, alarms went off suddenly.

"YOU HAVE STOLEN A LOLLY POP YOU BAD LITTLE PANCAKE. NOW SUFFER THE FATE YOU HAVE BESTOWED UPON YOURSELF. DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" the announcer yelled, lazers coming out of the watermelons that were hung on the walls.

"I told you not to take a lolly pop," Starfire sighed, the pancake hiding his face in shame. Or...his pancake flat part...pancakes don't have a face so he just hide something...

"Okay people we gotta get the fuzzlewich out of here!" Lelian yelled as fast as she could.

She kicked the car into gear and it reared to life.

"HANG ONTO YOUR DEAR LIFE KIDDIES," Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy stared at Lelian in awe. "I'll do anything you do tooth fairy," he said happily.

"I'm not the toothfairy!" Lelian yelled at him.

"I don't believe it!" Beast Boy yelled at her.

The watermelons hung to the ceiling came off and started following the car. Quickly Lelian jerked the car to the side in an odd motion and Robin fell onto her. Lelian gasped and hugged him, letting go of the wheel.

"I knew you'd come around Robin! And mom said boys don't fall into girl's laps!" she gasped, "Robin! What does this mean?" she exclaimed.

Starfire, who would have been angry if she hadn't been making out with the pancake who was suddenly turning her on, gasped and sat up.

"A sudden gap in the road is going to- AHHHHH"

She was cut off as the car fell down a cliff. Robin glared at her. "Starfire, why can't you speak in normal sentences?" he asked.

Starfire stuck up her nose and grabbed the pancake.

"Pancake! Save me!" she yelled.

The pancake stared at her and laughed. Then it ate her nose. Apparently Starfire was made of gingerbread. Cyborg smiled greedily.

"Starfire..." he muttered.

"No Cyborg, you may not devour my delicious tasting skin," Starfire exclaimed.

"Hey, how come we're not falling?" Leilan asked, feeling forgotten.

"We're on the ground! Lelian you're so smart!" Beast Boy said clapping his hands together.

"How are we- oh never mind," Raven said, saying her first words in this whole chapter! We're so proud of you Raven!

"Okay, so now we travel on foot," Robin said standing up after getting out of the car, "Hey? Where's Leilan?"

They saw Leilan walking in the distance and with a cloud of dust she was gone.

"Well that was very Kodack moment," Raven said, saying her second words in the whole chapter! We're proud of you Raven old pal!

"TOOTHFAIRY! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Beast Boy cried, and then began sobbing as a penguin.

Everyone gasped as Raven's hair turned even blonder.

"Okay everybody, we have to find the muffin before all hell breaks loose," Robin said a tear dripping from his eye. He missed Leilan.

"ROBIN MADE A SWEAR!" The pancake exclaimed then he slapped Robin across the face.

They all stared at the Pancake, who began dancing, and started off once again to find the lovable cuddable muffin.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hmm...long chappie. Next chappie, all you Slade people come into play! Also Agent Hyper will come in. Don't worry Leilanisangel, you'll be back! I hope you liked your character... If not well...I guess that's okay to. BYE NOW FOLKS.

Pancake: DON'T DO DRUGS.

me: That's right. You tell em' pancake.


End file.
